Its Hard To Forget
by SO SCANDALOUS-X
Summary: Proper summary inside. This is my first, so please no flames! Blossom and Brick are trying to get married, but Brick and Butch's past lingers to stop them... R&R!
1. Summary

Hiya, ok, I'm a new writer here, and this is my first story. I am going to ask you guys not to flame me please, and this chapter is just a summary (so not really a chapter).

Just to help you get the story a bit more.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff girls or Casualty (thats where I got the storyline of this particular story from heh) And I apologise if I have used anythings you may have used for your stories. As I've said, I'm new here, and haven't read any other fics (yet) so I don;t know any of the other ideas. If I have used one unintentionally, then please send me a private message (not an angry review) and explain to me clamly, and I will try and change it for you.

Summary

Brick: Fiance to Blossom, They have been together for 5 years. Age: 22 a year older then the PPG's. How that works I don't know but oh well. Looks: Red hair, kinda long and scruffy, wears his trusty red cap, backwards, (as always). Hes tall, like all his brothers are, well they are taller then the PPG's are. Anyways, he knows lots of shady types of people. Gets himself into lots of mafia type taking-money-from-bad-types-of-people-and-taking-amounts-he-can't-pay-back situations. Blossom doesn't know about this. Job: Doesn't have one. Gets all the money he needs the cheating way, whcih gets him and his brother into trouble.

Blossom: Fiance to Brick, been with him for 5 years. Age: 20, a couple of years younger then the RRB's. Looks: Long red hair, usually up in a high ponytail, quite short for her age (as are her sisters), the curviest of the three, has large breasts, still has her PPG's eyes and no fingers and toes and such (getting rid of them features is just stupid. All of the Ruffs/Puffs have these features). I guess you could say she was quite a good girl. She doesn't commit crimes (unlike her fiance, who does it without her knowing so). Even though its quite obvious that her and Brick are opposites, you know what they say, opposites attract. Job: Trained as a paramedic/practition nurse. Works part time in Townsville General Hospital.

Butch: Likes Buttercup, but you know what he's like, too shy, nervous and unconfident to tell her how he feels. Has liked her for a few years now. They are both really good friends. He also has got himself (as well as his brother, they both manage to get themselves into trouble) into a bad situation. In other words they have a mafia type gang on there backs, after some money they owe them. Someone special and very close and important to Brick and Butch was taken away from them by this mafia, and they want payback. Age: 22. Looks: Short (shorter then Bricks, but still quite long) messy, black hair, tall. Job: He doesn't really have one either. Gets all the money he needs the cheating way (which always seems to get him into trouble)

Buttercup: Likes Butch, but is in the same situation as Butch is in with her. She really likes him, and wants to tell him how she feels, but is too unconfident and afraid to do so. She has been in love with Butch for ages now. Age: 20. Looks: Short black hair, layered like, short (same height as Blossom) has quite a muscular body but, is quite petite as well (meaning she has quite a straight shaped body and some abs, and quite big boobs). Still the tough tomboy she always has been, Buttercup is basically the same (but maybe a little bit more mature hehe). Job: Has trained as a member of the Army, and now teaches beginners all the stuff they need to know before they go out onto the warfield. She can honestly say she loves her job.

Boomer: Boomer was sadly killed a few years back. (All Boomer fans please don't kill me!) Heres the story: Butch, Brick and Boomer owed a gang of blokes (who were their mates, before they borrowed money from them) $2000 dollars. They gang gave them a month to gather it up. They couldn't rob it from a bank cos they would have gotten caught, as they have a friend cop, (whose quite a shady bloke himself) who would let them off the hook when they would rob to get outta a jam, who had told them that if he let them off again he would get in trouble. So, the time went up, and the gang took Boomer. They said that if they didn't get the money, Boomer would regret it. They stupidly tried to get Boomer outta there without meeting up with the gang leader, Snake, and giving him the money, and this foolishness cost Boomers life. He was shot in the head before their very eyes. Brick and Butch now want revenge on the gang, who call themselves Indestructable, and are dead keen to avenge the death of their dear brother. Was 20 years old when he was murdered.

Bubbles: Has a husband, lives in Seattle with him. Blossom and Buttercup don't see much of her, but she was there when she heard about Boomers death. Her and Boomer were like best friends. They were as close as Butch and Buttercup are, but they never felt anything more then a friendship, unlike Butch and Buttercup. Her husbands name is Drake, and she is very happy with him in her new home. She is in this story, but not alot. She does attend Blossom and Bricks wedding though. Age: 20. Looks: Medium blonde hair, around shoulder length, she still wears it in pigtails (only longer ones). She has a very petite body. Shes as short as her sisters are. Job: Works in a abandoned dogs centre in Seattle, helping to find them new homes. I thought it was a fitting job for her.

Professor: He was killed in a explosion in his lab two years ago (same year Boomer was killed. Yeah, tough year for the Puffs and Ruffs). The girls were 18, boys were 20.

Ok, Chapter 1 follows...oh, and once again, sorry Boomer fans! I needed someone to be dead to fit in (but not the Professor, his death is for the next part of this story)!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the first chapter, To me it feels too short, but let me know what you think in a review ;)

Chapter 1

She dusted a light shade of silver across her eyelids, and gently stroked her long eyelashes with her black mascara. Her pink eyes fluttered in front of the mirror, as she smiled, satisfied at her reflection. She'd curled her long red hair into curls (Julia Roberts style from Pretty Woman and Runaway Bride) and it reached halfway down her back. Her lips were coloured a soft red colour, and her cheeks were a gentle red too. She looked radiant as she stood up, giving herself the one over. She needed to look perfect.

It was her wedding after all, and when her husband to be, Brick Jojo, saw her, she wanted to be glowing.

She picked up the tiara from her vanity table, and placed it gently on her head of red curls. The tiara is silver, with a small ruby rose on it. She was almost ready. She felt something was missing. She turned round to search her room, when she saw on her bed, her bouquet. A bouquet of roses, red of course. Her dress was white, and so was her veil. It was silk, a long gown that reached her feet and dragged on the floor. The top half was a boob tube, and it was silk with a layer of white lace over it. She slid on her white lace gloves and smiled at her reflection once again.

She was ready. Her high heels were on the floor by her bed, and she quickly slipped them on. Now all she needed to wait on was her ride.

As if on queue, there was the sound of a car horn outside.

Blossom rushed to the window with a smile. It was Butch, with a a huge long black limousine!

Blossom gasped. "Ohmygod! He got a limo! Why? I thought we would just fly there!" She cried out to Butch, the best man as he climbed out of the car.

"Oh come on! You know Brick! He wants his girl to arive in style!"

Blossom opened the door and prepared to fly down the stairs. But she quickly shot back to give herself the one over. If she did say so herself, she looked fabulous.

Butch has beaten her to the bottom of the stairs, and he stood there grinning.

"Well, what do you think? Will Brick like it?" she asked, looking down at her dress.

"Wow. Of course he will you look magnificent. Really elegant." he said.

Blossom grinned. "Great. But, I'm elegant," She pulled up her dress to show off a red garter round her thigh. "and sexy!"

"You foxy thing you." he said smiling.

"You bet." Blossom replied with a wink.

"So, you ready?" Butch asked.

Blossom nodded, beaming brightly."Yep. I am. Butch, I'm getting married. To your brother. Soon, very soon. Wow!"

"Ok, come on, lets go before you change your mind!"

Blossom nods, and they both go down to the limo outside Blossom and Brick's tiny apartment. Butch held the door open for her and she stepped inside, still smiling widely. It seem surreal to her. Today she was getting married. To Brick Jojo, the man of her dreams. She'd waited a long time for it. So had he, but it was finally here. And she was extremely nervous.

Butch was in the front of the car, driving. He knew it was tradition for the best man to stay with the groom, but him and Blossom were really good friends, and she'd asked for him to drive her there, and he couldn;t have said no. So this wedding was a little different, the maid of honor (Buttercup) stayed with the groom and the best man escorted the bride.

"So, you nervous?" Butch asked Blossom.

"Extremely. Are we gonna be long? I hope we are, I need some more time. I'm soo nervous."

"Hey, you want me to take the scenic route? To give you a little breather? Townsville Church isn't far from the countryside on the outskirts anyways so it won't be too much trouble." Butch suggested.

"Yeah, ok, do that." Blossom agreed, breathing slowly. She wanted the marriage, of course she did, but she was very nervous, although that isn't weird for any girl about to be wed.

"I wonder if Brick is as nervous as I am." Blossom said, fiddling with the bouquet she held in her hand.

"I bet he is. Chill out, things will be fine. You two are perfect for each other." Butch reasured.

One other thing was worrying Blossom. She would have to go down the aisle by herself. The Professor wasn't with them no more, due to the accident in his lab.

There was a silence in the car, and Butch twigged on what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry red, you will be ok. I would walk you down there, but I;m the best man. Buttercup could." Butch said as he turned a bend up a hill.

"Nah, she goes down first by herself. We all have to really, apart from Brick, hes with you, but don't worry, I'll be fine." Blossom said, although she didn't sound it.

When they reached the top of the hill, there was a car parked by the the layby. It had the front door hanging open, and there was man, lying unconscious on the floor by it.

Butch slowed down. "Oh my god! Look! Butch, pull over! We need to help him!" Blossom said, as she leaned up against the car window.

"But Blossom, we'll be late. Come on, we can come back or something."

"Butch! As a paramedic and a nurse, I can't just pass him by! He could be seriously injured, or dead! Pull over! We won't be late, I'll check him over then call for an ambulance."

Butch rolls his eyes as he parks the long limo by the side of the dusty country road. "Ok, but let me go out first. I know quite alot about mechanics, there could be something wrong with the car or something. Just promise you'll stay inside. It could be dangerous. If anything were to happen to you, Brick would have my head."

"Oh, alright. But be quick, that man needs help and fast!" Blossom said, becoming professional.

Butch climbed out, and hovered gingerly over to the car, as he neared the man, he leaped up from the floor and lunged at Butch.

Butch was completely caught off guard, and recieved a clear punch in the face. This knocked Butch back a bit, and the guy from the floor threw another punch, hitting him smack in the eye.

Blossom was inside the limo screaming out Butch's name. She opened the door to help him, then his words rang in her head: _'Just promise you'll stay inside. It could be dangerous. If anything were to happen to you, Brick would have my head.'_

When she looked up from the car handle, she saw that Butch appeared to have the upper hand at the minute. He had swung a few mean punches at his head, and seemed to have nearly knocked him flat.

But then Blossom noticed another man, skinnier and darker then the one Butch was fighting emerge from the car. Blossom yelled and shrieked for Butch but he was too busy trying to get the other guy down.

The dark man ran to the limo, pulling open the door and seizing Blossom by the arm.

"Hey! Get off of me!" she yelled, and when she did, Butch looked round.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Butch yelled at the dark man. His screams were interrupted by a punch in the jaw from the fat bloke.

The dark bloke dragged Blossom forcefully towards the old car. She fought and struggled against him, but it was hard to do in a tight dress and high heels.

"Butch! Butch help!" she yelled as she managed to pull away from him.

He grabbed her arm once again. and threw open the trunck/boot to the car.

Butch punched the fat guy in the stomach hard, and manged to wind him badly. He fell to the floor, holding his stomach, then Butch rushed to Blossom's aid.

"Butch! Help me please! Hes stronger then you think!" Blossom cried. The darker dude had managed to haul the bride over his shoulder.

Butch raised his fist then stopped dead when the dark guy turned round to face Butch.

"Its you! Snake! You, you killed my brother!" Butch yelled, his voicing shaking with anger.

"Thats right Butch. Long time no see eh? We shouldn't keep so distant." he said, his voice bittersweet.

"Butch, he killed Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, he did, And you are going to fucking pay man!" Butch growled, raising his fist to smack Snake dead in the face.

Suddenly, Butchs eyes widened, and he let out a low moan of pain, as he fellmstraight to the floor. The hopeof being rescued drained from Blossom, as she paled up.

"Butch?" she cried.

Standing behind Butch's body was Weasel, Snakes sidekick, with a gun in his hand.

Blood began to seep through Butch's black suit, matching his blood red tie.

Blossom began to sob. "No! Butch! No! Get off me! Get off of me! Butch!" Blossom yelled, as she was forced into the boot of the car.

She hopelessly threw punches and kicked as they tried to close the lid down on her, but it was useless.

Blossom cried hysterically as the trunk was slammed down on top of her, and she felt the car begin to drive off.

Dust kicked up, as they sped away, and Butch's bloody body, the limousine and Blossom's bouquet of red roses were left lying on the road.

End of Chapter One.

I will update shortly, writing these doesn't take too long, but as this is my first chapter, I would appreciate some reviews, heh.

So, I hoped you have enjoyed this, and I really hope you will review :D

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Hiya, I have continued, and its very long, so enjoy it!

Chapter 2

He fiddled with the red rose that was pinned to his tux. His red ruffled hair was under his trusty red cap and he slumped down onto a chair in the alter. Brick glanced at the clock on the wall once again. The time was 12.10. They were 10 minutes late so far.

_Where could they be? _He thought, getting up and beginning to pace in the air.

Buttercup came through, phone held in her hand, trying to get hold of either Butch or Blossom. She had on a pair of black trousers and a red silk top. Her hair was down, and straightened, so the layers flicked out. Thoguh her looks were the least of her worries at the minute.

"Trust Butch to be late. You know what? Hes probably stopped for a burger or something." She said angrily, as she too began to pace.

"I know Butch can be...predictable, but its my wedding day! He wouldn't be that bad! Would he?" Brick said slumping back down onto the chair.

"I'll trying ringing him again. You try and ring Blossom." Buttercup said, joining him on the seat.

Buttercup dialled his number, then waited. It rang and rang, till she got the engaged tone.

_"Please leave a message after the tone BEEP!"_ The phone said.

"Come on Butch answer your damn phone!" Buttercup growled then flipped her phone down.

"Got nothing?" Brick asked, as he held his phone to his face.

"Nope."

Brick waited for a reply on his cell phone. _Come on Blossom, pick up, pick up! _Brick thought.

The phone just went dead.

"Well?" Buttercup asked.

"It, it just went dead. Someone hung it up." Brick said, looking down at his mobile.

"What is she playing at?" Buttercup said becoming increasingly angry. Bubbles flew through to the alter.

"Have you gotten hold of her?" she said hurriedly.

They both shook there heads. Bubbles floated down, beginning to pace. "Something must be wrong. I hope they're ok! What if they had a car crash or something!" Bubbles burbled, beginning to panic.

"Calm down Bubbles they're fine. I think Blossom's taking too long in front of the mirror. You know what shes like. She won't even go to work unless she looks just right. And this is her wedding day for crying out loud." Buttercup said.

"Shes not that vain." Brick said, looking up from his lap.

"Believe me she can be. Ring her again, I'll give Butch a call."

With a sigh Brick dialled her number again. This time it was cut off straight away.

"Come on Blossom! Whats wrong?" He said, almost asking the phone.

"No answer?" Bubbles asked.

"It cut me right off. Why is she doing this? Its our wedding day for crying out loud." Brick said, beginning to get upset.

"Maybe her phones been stolen. When mine got nicked last year Drake said whenever he tried to call it the robbers cut it off." Bubbles suggested.

"Maybe. But, why isn't Butch answering his phone?" Brick said, thinking of his only brother left.

"Maybe something has happened to them..." Buttercup said momentarily, then shook the thoughts outta her head. "No, they're fine. Just, just running late..."

Brick glances at the clock once again. Its now 12.25. 25 minutes late.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna do some rounds of the city. You can't miss a big long limo." Buttercup said. "Gimme a call if they turn up!" she cried as she flew off.

Brick looked down at his phone, flipping through the photos he had saved on it. _Please Blossom, get here safely..._ he thought, as he gazed at a picture of her, looking suggestive.

Meanwhile, no cars passed down the dusty country road where Butch lies, motionless. Blood was all over his back, and some down his face from the beating he took. He was laying in a pool of blood, and loosing dangerous amounts.

A ringing sound of a bicycle is heard approaching the top of the hill

A small old women, wobbling around on her bike trundled up the hill. She smiled sweetly, admiring Townsville's scenic, yet discreet countryside. Then she glanced beyond the hill, stopping on her bike to take it all in. Once she looked round, she had the shock of her life.

"Good god!" She cried as she threw her bike down. She rushed as fast as her frail body would allow over to Butch.

She took her old mobile phone out of her bag and dialled 999 (Or 911, sorry).

Before she knew it, an ambulance arrived, and they took Butch up on a stretcher.

"Would you like to come?" asked Bex, a paramedic, and also friend of Blossom's.

"If thats ok with you. The poor thing looks like hes been there an awful long time." She said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

She hobbled in, and the doors were slammed behind them.

Buttercup flew high over Townsville. _Where are they? Maybe they could be near the countryside or sumfin...why they'd be there I don't know... _She thought as she turned and flew to the countryside with speed.

When she got there, a few feet in the air, she saw the limo, the bouquet, and an ambulance speeding away. Her heart stopped in her chest.

She slowly hovered down to the scene. She saw all the blood on the floor, then saw Blossom's bouquet, picking it up.

"What the hell has happened!" she cried.

She followed the ambulance and once it had arrived she burst through the doors to A&E (or ER).

"Where did they take him!" She cried.

the reception looked up from her pad.

"Where is he?" Buttercup cried again.

"Please, calm down! This is a hospital, thats no way to act! Now come to the desk and quietly tell me who you're looking for and how you're a relation." The receptionist commanded.

"Sorry." Buttercup mumbled, floating over to the desk.

"Now, who are you loooking for?" she asked more calmly.

"Butch Jojo. A tall guy, in his twenties. Black hair, green eyes?" Buttercup said, beginning to describe in case he hadn't been identified.

"Yes, I know him, hes come in with a bullet wound -"

"A bullet wound! Hes been shot!" Buttercup cried.

"Yes. How are you related?"

"Urr," Buttercup said. She remebered that Blossom had said that if theres no relation, they usually don't let you see them. "I'm his, urr, wife. I'm his wife. The names Buttercup Jojo." She got a warm feeling inside her when she put her first name with his last.

"Ok...Collette will guide you to him." The receptionist said, directing her to a nurse.

Buttercup nodded and Collette led her to him. "He's being seen to now in resusitation unit -" she said as she lead the way.

"Resusitation unit!" Buttercup cried.

"Yes, he got shot in the back. He was left for at least half an hour before an old lady found him."

Buttercups hand went to her mouth and she screwed her eyes up. "Ohmygod. Is he out?"

"He's being resusitated as we speak. I'll come out when I have some more info." she then went through the doors to the resus unit, and Buttercup sat down outside, lookinf scared and sad.

"I can't belive this. Some one shot him! You wouldn't think a rowdy ruff owuld go down so easily from a bullet! If Butch got shot out there, and the limo's still there," she looked at the bouquet of blood red roses in her hand. "then wheres Blossom?"

Just then Collette and a few other nurses and doctors burst through the doors and Buttercup shot up.

"We managed to get him resusitated. But he isnt concsious." she told her.

Buttercup nodded. It was better then nothing.

"Can I see him?"

Collette nodded, allowing her to go through.

Buttercup sat at the bed side, watching him breathing slowly. Tears began to drizzle down her cheeks.

"Don't cry hunny. I'll be ok."

Buttercup looked up, and grinned widely, allowing more tears to flow as she shot up and hugged Butch best she could without hurting him.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice again Butch." Buttercup said as she cried into his chest.

"You don't know how glad i am to wake up to you." he replied.

"Are you ok? God I was soo worried." Buttercup said, caressing his face with her hand. She didn't even realise what she was doing she was so caught up in the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its justa shoot. Hey, how'd you get in?" Butch said, sitting up in his bed.

"Heh, I sorta pretended I was your wife..." Buttercup said, turning red.

Butch smiled warmly.

"I better let Brick know I've found you." Buttercup said flipping her phone up.

"Yeah...ohmygod! BLOSSOM!" butch yelled, just remembering.

"What, what about her? You know where she is? Oh, hello Brick, its Buttercup, I got Butch, hes been shot in the back. Yeah hes fine. You think thats wise? What if Blossom gets there and you ain't there?" Buttercup said as she talked to Brick on the phone.

"I can guarantee that won't happen." Butch said, rubbing his forehead and hiding his face.

Buttercup looked at him concernedly. "Ok, see you in a minute. Wheres Blossom?" Buttercup said, half to Brick, the rest to Butch.

"I'm such a screw up. I can;t belive I let a bullet put me in hospital. I, I thought I was stronger." Butch said.

"Butch, where is she?" Buttercup said.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere now. When we were on the way, these, these men come, hijacked the limo basically. They took her, shot me before I could help her. Its all my fault." Butch said.

The last thing he saw as he lost conscooisness was Blossom reaching out for him as Snake shoved her into the trunk of the car. It hurt him to think he could have stopped that from happening.

Butch hadn't fully told the truth, if he did, if he said he knew the guy, he'd have to unravel the truth to Boomers death. The only ones who knew where himself, Brick, Weasel and Snake.

"Ohmygod. So, she could be anywhere?"

Butch nodded.

Meanwhile, in a shady hut by the docks, Snake and Weasel sit. Snake holds a phone in his hand. On the front the wallpaper is Brick. Its Blossom's phone. It rings, and Snake automatically cuts it off. He goes through the numbers, and finds Bricks, taking down the number and putting it into his phone.

"Come on, lets go, I found it." Snake says, and the two get up and exit the hut. They come out to the pier and walk to the red barge sitting on the water. They enter it, locking the hatch behind them, and in front of them is Blossom, tied and gagged to a chair in front of them, tears dribbling down her face, her make up smeared. She looks up at them in fear and her eyes are begging them to leave her alone and let her go.

With his cell phone, Snake takes a photo of Blossom, and sends it to Brick, along with a message.

"I think the groom will be most pleased at the state of his wife on his wedding day." Snake said, smiling evilly.

Blossom glared at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think shes the prettiest thing we've abducted." Weasel said, laughing.

"Yeah, if she weren't our hostage, I might break off a piece of that ass for me." Snake said, raising his eyebrows at her as he drew on his cigarette. Blossom glowered at them, feeling sick. This couldn't be happening. Not on her wedding day...

Back at the hospital, Buttercup sits with Butch at his bed, head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Butch said.

"Its not your fault. You didn't know this would happen. So, Boomer was shot?" Buttercup asked, trying to take her mind off the images of her sister being held hostage.

"Yeah. We owed Snake and Weasel some money. Not much. And when we couldn't pay it back, they somehow managed to get Boomer. Brick wanted to get the money somehow, so we could get Boomer safely. I wanted him safely too, but we didn;t have the money. We decided to try the sneaky approach. It didn't work. They shot Boomer in the head right in front of us. Its an image that will never leave my head." Butch said sadly.

Buttercup wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but why didn't you tell us the truth. We wouldn't have judged you."

"Well, we were gonna tell you I guess. Someday. But really, today wasn't best." Butch mumbled.

"What? Why?" Buttercup asked suspicously.

"Erm, if it weren't for us getting involved in that sort of thing, they never would have took your sister."

Buttercup was thinking. _Ohmygod. He's right!_

"You just better hope she is returned to us without not so much as a scratch, or you and your red headed brother are going to regret!" Buttercup growled.

Butch nodded uneasily. "Urr, you bet."

The door then burst open.

"Butch!" cried Brick as he came in, the receptionist and a nurse following.

"We're sorry, we tried to keep him out, so sorry!" The receptionist bit.

"I already told you I'm his brother! Can't you see the resemblence?" Brick said furiously.

"Is he?" The nurse asked.

Butch nodded.

"Oh, sorry." They said, and left.

"They really hate me here." Brick added as he sorted his suit that had been ruffled out.

"Can you blame them? You barfed down the bar at Blossom's work do here." Buttercup said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, heh... Butch, what happened?" Brick asked.

"Your never gonna guess who shot me." Butch said.

"Who!" Brick demanded.

"Weasel did. Snake was with him too. They burst out of a car on the way to the church, and they attacked me, and shot me, and they, they..." Butch stuttered, about to tell his short tempered brother that his fiance was being held hostage with their brothers killer.

"What! What did they do? Wheres Blossom!" Brick asked hysterically.

Just then he recieved a text message. He jumped at it in case it was Blossom.

"Who is it?" Buttercup asked.

Bricks eyes were scanning the cell phone, his faces looks totally surprised, shocked and upset. His heart stops beating.

"What? What is it?" Butch asked.

"_If you ever want to see your fiance again, send us $4000. Thats double the money you STILL owe us. Signed, Snake. Ps:You have two hours, if you're late, or you don't give us that exact amount, say goodbye to your little wifey_." Brick read out from the text message.

Buttercup gasped.

"And, and theres a picture too. Of her. I can't believe it!" Brick said, beginning to get angry. "I gotta go find em, I gotta go save her!" he growled, hovering and going to exit the room.

"Wait! Brick, just going and getting them is how we lost Boomer, remember. What are you going to do? We don't have that money." Butch warned.

"I got $1000 in my account I think. Something like that. Its gonna have to do for now. I can use that to sorta tempt em, then I can go and just, just save her like, maybe." Brick suggested.

"I got at least $500 you can have." Buttercup said.

"Really?"

Buttercup nods.

"Thanks!" Brick says.

"Come on, we'll go use the machine to get it. Butch, we'll be right back." Buttercup said,

Butch nodded. They left, then Butch recieved a text message. It was the same picture. and it had a message: _Just a little teaser. A strip tease maybe. Hows your gun wound? Signed Snake._

Butch growled. Buttercup comes back, and looks at Butchs angry face.

"What?" She asks.

"I, I just got a - look." He hands her his phone.

Buttercup looks at the picture, and her heart rips in two.

"Blossom..." She whispers.

Brick zoomed towards the hut, the one by the docks. He knew he would most probably be there. Why he knew that pained him. It was the loaction Boomer had been shot. He shuddered, shaking the image out of his head as he enters slowly and cautiously.

He can hear no voices, and there are no lights on. _Maybe they have left Blossom in here. Fools..._ He creeps out, into the centre, roll like a secret agent towards the other side. No one was in there,

_Dang...Where is she? _ he thought as he exitted.

He took his phone out and dialled Snakes number.

"Yes?" Snakes rough voice answers.

"Where is she?" Brick growled.

"Aaah, Brick. So nice to talk to you. Its been what, 2 years?" Snake replied.

"Cut the crap where is she!"

"Where is she you ask?" Snake said, turning to face Blossom with a toying grin on his face. "Shes right here. Having a little party, with us. Though she doesn't look as if shes having a good time."

Blossom looked up at him half hopefully. Brick was talking to him, he must be trying to rescue her.

"Whoa, watch your language. What was that? If I lay one finger on her, you beat my insides out, and fuck me up so bad I'll wish I was dead? Steady on now Brick, both your brothers know the damage a bullet can do..."

"You bastard!" Brick yelled.

"Hey, keep that up and I'll kill her right here right now. You got the money?"

"Yeah, meet us at the bridge in 5 minutes. And bring Blossom with you." Then they both hung up.

"If you bring the money, I'll bring then girl."

Brick hung up and sighed. He didn't have all the money. What would happen now?

He discreetly flies over to the Pier Bridge, and waits for Snake to get there.

He sees him, and hides hovering beneath the bridge. Snake is alone. No Blossom. This angers and worries Brick.

_He hasn't got her with him! I knew I couldn't trust him! _Brick thought.

His phone rang in his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Snake growled down the phone.

"I'm, er, stuck in traffic. I'll take a good 5 minutes." Brick said, hatching a plan in his head.

"Traffic? Thats your excuse! Well, won't you be happy to tell friends and family that the reason for your fiances death is traffic! Then they'll be two deaths to keep hidden up won't there." Snake said, about to hang up.

"No! Wait! Please, don't kill her. Just give me five to ten more minutes, please. Then you can call me, and tell me where to meet." Brick said, bargaining for his bride to be's life.

"You've got 10 minutes Jojo." He then hung up.

Brick sighed as he flipped his phone down.

He saw Snake walking over the bridge, and followed him, to see where he goes. He saw him enter the barge boat, and he then knew that that was where Blossom must be.

Brick takes his phone from his pocket. He dialls Snakes number.

"Meet me at the Townsville Border Bridge NOW. And no funny stuff or acts of bravery. And if I smell the law, I'll blow her head right off her shoulders!" Snake threatens as he answers the phone.

Snake pulls the gag away from Blossom's mouth inside the barge, and holds the phone to it.

"Please Brick just do as they say! Please!" Blossom cries frightenedly.

"Blossom baby I swear I i get you out of this I promise!" Brick said down the phone.

Snake snatches the phone from her face and Weasel gags her up again. "Be there, or you'll never see her again." Then Snake hung up.

Brick backed up towards the hut as he watched Snake leaving the barge.

Now was his chance. If he could enter it now, he could get Blossom. He knew Weasel was in there, but he was no threat to him. Was he? He had shot his brother with no remorse.

Maybe he should be careful...well, he would do that anyway.

He gave it a couple of minutes, before he attempted to get in...

Whew, what a long chapter! Hope it wasn't too much for you! Thank you for reviewing the 4 people who did!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

I know it took awhile to get this out, but here it is, when you see the length of it, you'll understand the reason for the time! hehe!

Chapter 3

Bubbles is sitting on a chair inside the church on her own. Most of the guests have left now, due to the lateness of the bride. Even Ms. Keane had left her. She sighed, swinging her legs on the chair.

She took her cell phone from her bag and dialled her green puff sisters' number.

Buttercup, who was at the hospital still with Butch, was sitting at his bedside. She had Butchs cell phone in her hand, and she was looking at the picture of her red headed sister, who was tied and gagged to a chair.

She let a tear slip down her rosy cheeks. Why did this have to happen? Why today? As awkward as Buttercup felt as she thought it, her and Blossom had gotten very close as the years had passed. Mainly because Bubbles moved to Seattle, and the Professor had sadly passed on, so there was only them two left in Townsville (apart from their counterparts) and the fact that the two had grown up a bit more, was the reasons.

The thought of never seeing her sister again absolutely killed her. "Butch." Buttercup murmured.

He looked up towards her.

"Do you, do you think they'll, they'll...kill her?" Buttercup asked, her voice shaking.

Butch looked down. He knew the answer, he just didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Well, I know they are capable of it, but, I dunno, I don't think they will. Don't worry babe, she'll be fine, seriously. We'll find her, I promise." Butch replied, smiling reasuringly.

When he smiled that way at her, it made her want to grab him up in a embrace and never let him go.

Butch motioned for her to move closer.

She did, smiling warmly at him, he placed an arm round her and she snuggled into him best she could without hurting him.

She got caught up in the closeness and softly whispered "I love you."

Butch looked down at her, softly pushing her up so he could gaze at her.

"Really?" he asked, looking shocked.

Buttercup began to look worried. Why did she have to go and make things worse by opening her mouth?

"I, I, well, look, I'm sorry I ever saind anything." Buttercup stammered, getting up to leave. But Butch grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, don't say that. I, I mean, Is it a bad thing?" Butch said, turning a shade of red.

"Ur, well, You tell me." Buttercup replied, also blushing.

He pulled her close again. "I don't think so." He purred, surprisingly smooth, as he had butterflies jumping around in his stomach.

Buttercup smiled, as he pulled her towards his lips, engaging her in a hard kiss.

Just then, the phone in Buttercups pocket goes off.

She sadly breaks the kiss and answers it.

"This better be important, I was in the middle of something pleasurable." Buttercup grumbled, then felt a twang of guilt, as she remembered the situation with her sister.

"Buttercup its me. Whats the sitch at the minute then?" Bubbles said, hurriedly.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I found the limo. And Butch. He'd been shot. But Blossom, well shes no where to be seen. Turns out some guys who have a grudge against the boys have her, and they want money for her safe return. Bricks gone out there to get her back."

"Oh..mygod!" Bubbles sighed. "Everyones left here, there was nothing I could do!"

"Don't worry, I think Blossom and Brick will save the wedding for another day now."

"Wait a minute, did you say Brick had gone out there?" Butch asked.

"Erm, yeah, he has, is that a problem?" Buttercup asked, holding the phone away from her face.

"Hell yeah! He'll be killed if he goes out there alone! I gotta go get him before he does something he'll regret!" Butch yelled, throwing the covers off him.

"Butch! Sit down! You could make yourself worse if you go out there! And what help will you be, you've got a gun wound!" Buttercup cried, trying to force him down. But he had quite plainly overpowered her.

"I can't just leave him to it! Then, then I'll have no brothers!"

Buttercup softened as he said this. He was right, Brick needed their help.

Meanwhile, Blossom is left alone in the canal boat with Weasel. Hes standing over her, the gun firmly in his hand threateningly, glaring down at Blossom. Shes glaring back, trying her best to hide her fear. Though its quite evident that she was very scared.

_If these guys killed Boomer, they'd surely have no trouble polishing me off..._ Blossom thought, gulping frightenedly.

"It'd be a crying shame to have to gun down such a dame. Cos man, you are one hot lady." Weasel said, kneeling down next to her. Blossom shoved he r head down so she couldn't see him staring at her, but he cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her face up.

She glared at him, and with a sick smile, Weasel tried to pull her top from her dress down.

Blossom resisted and tried to kick him away, but he had the gun dangerously close to her, his finger on the trigger. Tears streaked down her face as his hand snaked down her top, grabbing at her breasts with sharp fingernails.

"Whats wrong sweet thang? You looked eager a min ago!" he cackled.

Suddenly Brick swooped through the hatch to the narrow boat crying "Get your dirty hands off my woman!"

Weasel looks up, shocked, then stands up as quickly as he can. His hands come from down Blossom's dress and he Grabs his gun and points it directly at Blossom's head.

Thats when Brick spaces out. There was another scene in his head. Boomer, his brother, tied to a chair, a gun being held to his head. Only this time its Snake holding the gun. Brick and Butch are standing, there mouths open wide as they helplessly try to help their brother. "One false move, and you can say goodbye to baby boy blue." Snake mutters, a evil grin playing on his face.

Brick and Butch need to help him, but if they move, hes finished. They try to use super speed, but its hopeless, Snake pulls the trigger, and BANG! The bullet shoots through Boomers head before there very eyes. He was gone.

Brick comes back to reality, shaking his head. "One false move, and you can say goodbye to your little bride." Weasel mutters menacingly.

_No, _Brick thinks. _I won't let that happen. Not again. _

"Weasel, wait! Don't shoot! Can't we make a deal or something? Negotiate?" Brick begged as tears filled in his fiances eyes.

"Weasels don't negotiate." he replied.

"How about letting her go, then if you got outta Townsville, and we wouldn't tell the cops on you. You'd get away scott free!" Brick said, while he said this, he'd edged a stpe closer to Blossom.

Weasel thought for a minute. It was a reasonable deal. He would get out of the shadows that way, maybe make something of himself. But then, Snake might hunt him down, accusing him of being a traitor, and try to kill him too. He couldn't get out of the shady life, not now, he was in too deep. He took the gun away quickly and barged past Brick and exited the canal boat. He locks them in there, then rushes off to find Snake.

Brick rushes to his wife-to-be's aid, ungagging her and untying her. They hug closely, and Blossom cries into her husbands shoulder with relief, glad to be in his warn embrace once again.

"Brick! I thought I'd never see you again!" She said throguh tears.

"Blossom I swear I'm never letting you go. Never." Brick said as he buried his head in all her curly red locks.

"Brick whats going on? Why the hell did all this happen! You've got some explaining to do." Blossom said, wiping tears, then looking into her fiances eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about them. Its just, we haven't heard from them in years, so I didn't think there was any point. It would just worry you girls." Brick said.

"So Boomer dying in that aeroplane crash? It was all lies?" Blossom says.

Brick looked down, ashamed.

The silence is interrupted by Bricks phone ringing in his pocket.

He looked at Blossom, into her beautiful pink eyes, that were surrounded by smudged and streaking make up, he looked at her fiery orange hair, all curly and wild in big curls, he looked at her ripped top and chest covered in bruises and gave her a open mouth kiss.

He then answered his cell. "Yeah?"

"Brick! Thank god! Its me Butch, where are you?" Butch said. Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles were at the hut by the pier, where Boomer had been killed those years ago. Bubbles was clutching to Buttercup.

It hurt her to think he'd been killed in there.

"I'm in the red barge with Blossom -"

"Is she ok? Did they hurt her?" Butch interrupted.

"Shes a bit scratched up and bruised, but now I'm with her, she'll be fine." Brick said, placing an arm round her affectionately.

"Good. So why you still in the barge?"

"We're locked in. Weasel locked us in and left to find Snake. We're a ticking time bomb. I dread to think what will go on when Snake gets here. He doesn't think before he acts. He might do anything..." Brick said.

"Ok, well we'll beat him to it and come get you both k? Inabit." Butch hung up and all three of them started walking along the pier in search for the red barge.

"Its gotta be here somewhere...a big red barge, shall we spread out?" Butch asked.

"If these guys are dangerous, shouldn't we stick together?" Bubbles said.

"Shes right. Come on." Buttercup said.

Meanwhile, in the barge...

"Brick you don't know how scared I was! I thought your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of your life..." Blossom said, looking into her dirt and blood stained lap.

Brick saw the sorrow in his girlfriends eyes. He then noticed the blood too.

"Blossom whats bleeding!" He asked. She pulled up her dress hemline, and on the inside of her thigh near her lacy panties was a stab wound. It wasn't too deep, but Blossom was recieving alot of pain form it.

"Shit! When did that happen!" Brick asked, taking a tissue from his pocket and laying it on her wound.

"Well, when they took me from the limo I struggled, I felt something sharp and painful then. But it didn't hurt that much at the time..." Blossom said, putting pressure on the wound.

"I swear I will kill that guy. And I mean it. He can't hurt my wife (well nearly) and brother, and KILL one of them." Brick growled.

Blossom looked up at him. "Brick, why are we still in here? Can't we get out -" Blossom was interrupted by the entrance ripping open.

"Brick! Why are you here? Do you want to lose your wife too!"

It was Snake. Brick automatically grabbed Blossom's hand.

"Snake get outta here! Can't you leave us alone! Wasn't taking Boomer's life enough!" Brick growled.

"As a matter of fact," He pulled a out a gun. "Its not."

Bricks eyes changed from anger filled slits to wide ones.

"Now, hand her over, and we'll be on our way. The best way to get to you is to hurt her." Snake said, pointing the gun from Brick to Blossom.

"Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with our past and what happened!" Brick repplied.

"Fine then. You can both rot in hell with your brother." He then fired the gun at brick and left.

"Brick!" Blossom cried.

Butch stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Bubbles asked as they ran (well Butch did best he could with his back.) along the pier.

"Son of a...!" Brick growled loudly. Snake grinned. He went to get Blossom, but stopped. He then exited, closing the hatch, locking it, then banging the lock down witha hammer that lay on the deck, so it was mangled and harder to open.

"I certainly heard that..." Bubbles squeaked.

"It was Brick!" Buttercup said.

"He's hurt, I can tell by the way he shouted. Come on!" Butch said as they began to run.

"Brick! Brick ohmygod! Quick, let me take a look." Brick took his hands away from his arm, they were covered in blood. Blossom took the tissue from her stab wound and started to dab his bullet wound.

"I shouldn't really use this tissue when its been used with my own wound, but what the hell, I've got nothing else to use." Blossom said as she took a closer look at Bricks wound.

"It don't matter. Now are bloods entwined too." He said, seething through the pain, smiling that dazzling grin at her.

Blossom smiled at him, in bad situations, he tried to make things better.

"Brick you need to get to the hospital. So do I by the looks of it. But thats not as important as your arm. We need to get out." Blossom said.

Outside, Snake and Weasel returned to the barge, with a two big bottles of petrol. They doused the boat in it.

"Boss is this necessary?" Weasel asked.

"Yeah. All the ruffs are gonna die anyways, they've both been shot. Maybe not in the head like Boomer, but still." Snake replied.

Butch, Buttercup and Bubbles were waiting round the corner, watching Snake and Weasel wet the boat.

"What is he doing! Is Blossom and Brick in there?" Bubbles cried.

"Only one way to find out." Butch said. He whipped his phone out and dialled Brick's number.

"Blossom." Brick grunted through pain. she looked up to him in response. "My phone, its ringing."

Blossom took it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Blossom said warily.

"Blossom! Its soo good to hear your voice! Are you hurt? Is Brick?" Butch cried.

"Butch! Are _you_ ok!" Blossom cried.

"I'm find, just a little wound. What about you and Brick! Blossom I rang to tell you that Snake and Weasel are covering the barge your in with petrol! I think they're gonna light it!" Butch said.

"What!" Blossom took the phone away from her ear. "Brick they're setting the barge alight!"

"What the fuck! We need to get out of here and fast!" Brick yelled, trying to stand up.

"Thanks for the warning Butch, we'll see you in a minute, hopefully. I just want you to know how much you mean to me, and tell my sisters they mean the world to me, and I'll never fortget them." Blossom said as she allowed tears to flow.

"Stop talking like you're gonna die and get outta there!" Butch yelled, then hung up.

"Snake!"

Snake looked round to see a completely angered Butch, with a just as fiesty Buttercup, and a worried Bubbles.

"Butch! I thought you'd be dead by now." Snake said.

"Well I'm not! You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Before you start it all. I just wanna fill you in. I stabbed Blossom, and shot Brick. I've now doused the barge they are both in with highly flammable petrol. I've got a match. I'm gonna light it." Snake said with an insane grin on his face.

"Snake! No, don't!" Butch said, knowing he wouldn't hestitate.

"This guy is dented!" Buttercup yelled.

Snake grinned, his eyes wide, at Buttercup, then cut the rope that held the barge to the pier, then dropped the lit match over the barge.

It immediately set alight, the boat engulfing in flames.

"OHMYGOD!" Bubbles cried, setting in tears straight away.

"NO!" Butch yelled.

Buttercup just stood and watched, the shock of it all completely taking her over.

Inside, Blossom screamed and held on tight to Brick.

"Brick! Its soo hot! We gotta get out! I can't breathe!" Blossom cried.

"Come on," He said, trying to get up once again, his arm placed round Blossoms shoulders. She helped trying to pull him up, but he sagged down again, the blood loss getting to him.

Blossom took him and placed an arm round her neck.

"Don't worry Brick, we're gonna be alright, I hope." Blossom said, noticing Brick was starting to loose concsoiusness.

The smoke started billowing into the barge, when Blossom noticed this, she looked at where it was coming from. A small blacked out window was open a crack. Once Blossom had pulled the black paper from the window. she saw there was a ledge, that the fire hadn't spread to yet, with a punch at the glass, it smashed, and she managed to stick her foot through it.

As the boat was hot alot of it melted away when she punched and kicked at it so she and Brick could get through.

"Ouch! Man thats hot. Brick, speak to me, you still with me?" She asked as she managed to get through and drag Brick through it too without doing him too much damage.

He was half awake, trying to get up and help.

"I'm here, I'm here...sorry..." He managed to stand, and Blossom gripped onto him.

"We're out! I got us out!"

"Brick! Blossom!" Buttercup and Butch yelled as they saw a tint of red hair.

"Buttercup! Butch!" Blossom replied.

"Quick jump! Into the water! Or fly or something! Quick!" Buttercup yelled quickly.

Blossom stepped off, but then looked at her fiance.

"Brick? BRICK!" He'd gone, he'd passed out.

She held him limply, shaking him with the arm she had round him, holding him up.

"Blossom jump!"

BANG!

The boat exploded. Fire blazed everywhere, and all that was heard was the screams of Blossom, and the screams of Buttercup and Bubbles as they shielded away from the outcome of the exposion.

Butch dared to crack an eye open as he sheltered Bubbles and Buttercup.

He couldn't see Brick, or Blossom. All he saw was fire. It was just everywhere.

He shook his head, feeling Buttercup and Bubbles trying to look up and see. But he wouldn't let them. He'd been through losing a sibling, a triplet, he didn't want them to, and he didn;t want to have to again. But it seemed no matter how much he hid them from it, it had hapopened...and its hard to forget...

WOW! how long was that! R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bubbles head shakes side to side. Her bottom lip trembled. Crystals of tears were dotted on her face, and more trickled down her cheeks.

"No." she whispered. "No!" Bubbles cried, bursting into tears.

She fell onto Butch, who put his arm round her. He had to fight back tears. Now he had no brothers.

Buttercup was standing close to the pier, which was full of remains of the boat, and fire. She'd moved closer after Butch had pulled her away from the explosion and sheltered her.

"Where are they?" she said quietly.

She then turned round to butch and Bubbles, seeing her tears and the ones dampening Butch's eyes.

"Where are they!" she yelled.

Butch's face was a portrait of pity and pain. He took Buttercup, who fought a bit, then accepted the tight squeeze. Butch guessed the fighting was resisting believing it was true. It seemed they were gone.

Butch had to keep his eyes shut. He couldn't cry, he just couldn't. As he held the two girls in his arms closely, he realised they were all he'd got.

Especially Buttercup.

Brick was his brother. So was Boomer. When they lost Boomer, Brick, Blossom and Buttercup was all he had left. Bubbles lived in Seattle, and they weren't that close cos of this.

And now, he'd lost his brother, who was also like a best friend to him, and his best friend really, Butch and Blossom were extremely close.

Suddenly, all his sadness was changed into anger. Pure rage.

"I'll kill him!" He yelled stepping forward angrily. "I'll kill the bastard! He can't kill my brothers and get away with it! I got none now cos of him!" Brick yelled in despair.

"Butch, Butch…" Bubbles called to him through her tears.

Buttercup went and gave him a hug as he desperately tried to keep his tears locked in his eyes.

Just then, as Buttercup hugged Butch tightly, a burst of pink rockets from the water.

It's Blossom! With an unconscious Brick in her grip!

She shoots upwards, and lands on the dock with a thud. She sits on the floor, catching her breath first for a couple of seconds, then lays Brick out flat.

She starts pushing down on his chest as she coughs up water and pants wildly.

"Blossom! You're ok!" Buttercup cries, throwing her arms round her. She smiles at her sister as she squeezes her incredibly tight. "Not too tight! She cries. Buttercup releases the hug and kisses her sisters cheek.

Butch kneels down beside Blossom. "You made it Red."

Blossom flashes that heart-warming smile at him. Butch grins then. Things will be all right.

Bubbles gives Blossom another hug.

"Quick, we gotta get him breathing. Blossom did more compressing on his chest. She then did mouth to mouth. He started breathing then.

He sat upright, coughing out water.

"Brick!" Blossom cried, wrapping her arms round him.

"Jeeez…" He said, a bit out of it. When he realised who was holding him, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Once the kiss was finished, he looked at hr, his face completely glad. "Blossom!" he hugged her closely, then he cried out in pain.

Blossom gently took his arm. "We need to get that bullet out. And quickly. He held her hand on his pulse on his wrist. It was steady. "You'll be ok till we get there."

"It looks like you need to get there too." Butch said. Blossom looked down at her blood stained lap. Blood seemed to be everywhere, not that she wasn't used to it.

"I'll be fine. Come on Brick." Butch lifts him up, and puts one arm over his shoulder.

"No, Butch, you can't take him. Buttercup, could you?" She nods.

"Come on dude." She says with a smile. Brick smiles softly at her.

Butch offers to take Blossom, but after a look at his back, and a lecture on leaving hospital without being discharged, he just takes her hand and they fly closely.

"I thought I'd lost you." Butch said.

"Me too." Blossom says back, giving his hand a squeeze.

They fly ahead, joining the others.

_Later…at the hospital…_

Brick was in a hospital bed, Butch had been forced into one, and Blossom was rushing around, doing jobs (though it was her day off cos of the wedding and shes hurt too). She was limping, but determined to get her boys better.

Her boss, Harry was walking down the wing. Blossom turned around from talking to a woman with a bad nose injury, Mrs. Shapeero. Blossom was convinced her husband had done it to her. She could tell by the fear in her eyes. Once Blossom exited the curtain cubicle, she bumped into Harry.

"Oh, sorry Harry! I was just –"

She was interrupted. "Blossom, isn't it your wedding day?" he asked, looking her up and down, "And, are you bleeding?"

Blossom looked down at her bloodstained wedding dress. When she touched her face she left the stained make up down her face from tears.

"Err, well, sone things happened…" Blossom began.

"Come on, lets get you a bed." He said, taking her arm.

"Oh Harry, really, I'm fine." she was saying as she was hauled to the ward Brick and Butch currently sat in.

"Blossom, we need people who don't have to limp around the hospital helping." Harry explained as a nurse, Colette, prepared the bed next to Butch for her.

Blossom paused for a minute, thinking. "I could hover?" she suggested.

Harry smiled, but shook his head.

"I'll be round to check you out in a minute. And don't worry, I'll deal with Mrs. Shapeero." He said with a wink. Blossom sighed. "Ok, ok…"

She got into the bed, her thigh stinging as she did.

"They got you in Bloss." Brick said with a wink.

She smiled grumpily. The three were in a 4 bed ward, a semi private one. Butch was next to Blossom and Brick was opposite Butch.

"How's your arm? And Butch how's your back?" she asked them both.

"Bloss, stop worrying about us! What about you? How are you?" Brick asked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Seriously." She said back, looking down at her stab wound. She removed her garter to take a closer look. "It'll just need stitches, that's all. I think we'll all need stitches."

Brick looked at the garter with a grin. "Nice garter Bloss."

She grinned back at him. "Thought you'd like it."

"Hey, wheres Buttercup?" Butch asked.

On cue, Buttercup came through, with two cans of coke, a burger and a veggie burger. Bubbles followed her.

"Here ya go guys. Oh, hey Blossom. If I'd have known they'd finally tracked you down, I'd have got you a can too." Buttercup said, passing the cans to the boys and the veggie burger to Bubbles, who had made her way down to Blossom's bed.

Buttercup stayed by Butch's as she bit into her burger.

"You want me to go get you something Blossom?" she offered.

"I'm ok."

Harry came through, followed by Chelsea, and Melda, two of Blossom's friends who had actually attended the wedding, but gone back to work when it had all gone wrong.

They'd came in to clean up Butch and Brick, but when they saw Blossom, they exploded in fits of screams. "Blossom! You're ok!" they cried in unison.

Chelsea, a short blonde, whose quite chubby, with grey eyes. She was about 36, but acted like she was 16. Melda was 24. A brunette, with green eyes, tall and thin, very pretty.

"Hey girls." Blossoms aid as they both resumed at her side of the bed.

"When we heard you'd been kidnapped we were complete pissing ourselves or you!" Melda cried.

"Yeah, I was pretty much doing that too." Blossom said with a lugh.

"Just let me get my hands on that pillock that had ya!" Chelsea said, with a smile.

"I think Brick will do that for you Chelsea." Blossom said. They looked over at him as he chatted to Butch.

You can take Brick the barfer Chels. I'm gonna take the other hottie opposite him." Melda said with a wink.

Blossom rolled her eyes. Melda fancied anything around her age that ad two legs. I wonder what Buittercup will think.

Chelsea went over to brick and began to clean up his arm. "Now, I'm gonna have to remove the bullet. Its gonna hurt ok?" Brick nodded, taking the side of the hospital bed.

He squeezed it so hard when she pulled the bullet out with tweezers he bent the metal bed posts.

"Whoops…" brick said, releasing the bed and loking down at his hands.

Blossom started to laugh and Harry had to calm her o he could take a look at her wound.

She was soo glad it was Harry checking her over. It wasn't exactly a public area was it? She didn't mind him doing it for her so much. Apparently she'd gone a lovely shad of pink, as she had to sit with her legs open, while Harry cleaned and dabbed at her leg.

"Well, I'm gonna have to stitch it up." Harry said as he stood up.

Blossom nodded. "Ok."

Even though she worked in a hospital, had done for two years now, she was actually fed up of being in on now…

_Two weeks later…_

The grandest hotel in town, The Luxaria, was where all the puffs and two of the ruffs were.

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were in a room on the 15th floor (there are 28!). They were getting Blossom ready for her wedding!

She had her hair poker straight this time, and her make up was the same. She'd (obviously) got a new dress, this one was silk, and lace. It had a silk layer at the front, that reached half way down her thighs. Behind her, was a long flowing dress. The front was long, back short. She had a new veil too, she'd lost the other one in the water. Hr garter was the only thing she'd worn that day and wore today. Her shoes were new, a little pair of silver ones from Faith.

She looked at her reflection. The top half was a boob tube like, and was silk, with a layer of lace over it. Her breasts fit it nicely, only brimming over the top slightly.

It was two week exactly since it had all happened, and by now everyone was ready to put it behind them.

Why would Blossom need to think about that? She had her wedding to look forward too, and her honeymoon in Hawaii.

"You ready Blossom? Everyone's waiting downstairs. Can't be late again." Bubbles said with a wink.

Blossom looks at herself once over again.

"Yeah, I think I am." Blossom said with a happy wigh. "Its finally here!" Bubbles gave a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh! Blossom! If there was a day I could replay, it would be me and Drakes' wedding day! And the honey moon oh baby!" Bubbles cried as they both giggled.

Buttercup and Butch entered. "Ready Red?" Butch asked.

Blossom nodded, as he hooked his arm round hers and guided her to the elevator. The wedding was on the 7th floor.

They all climbed into the elevator and Blossom couldn't keep still through nerves.

When they got there, everyone was looking in the huge mirrors to check they looked ok. Melda and Chelsea were waiting downstairs for them.

"Hey Bloss! You're soo lucky to get to walk down the aisle with him!" Melda said, gesturing towards Butch.

Blossom rolled her eyes. She was about to tell Melda that Butch and buttercup were an item now, but then when she turned round the two were engaged in a lip lock.

"Oh…" Melda said.

"You snooze you lose." Buttercup said.

Melda rolled her eyes.

"OK? Is everyone ready?" The vicar's assistant asked.

Everyone nodded, and the soft music started.

Buttercup came down first, holding the small red velvet keepsake bag that held Blossom's ring for Brick in it and wearing her short red dress, winked at Brick as she approached him, and stood at the side. He looked extremely nervous, but ready too.

Bubbles, Melda and Chelsea came down then, wearing long cream and red dresses with copper sequins. They sat with the rest of the audience.

Then, as the music changed (as a cue for the bride), into Nothing compares to u by Sinead O'Connor . It was a song that was special to them both.

Butch squeezed Blossom's arm. "You ready gorgeous?"

Blossom nodded and smiled.

They walked down the aisle. Blossom's pink eyes were fixed on her nearly husband as her and Butch walked slowly.

When they finally got there, Blossom smiled a dazzling smile at Brick, and he took her hands.

They did the ceremony, asking for the rings of Buttercup and Butch, saying I do, then…

"Brick Jojo and Blossom Jojo, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They engaged in a passionate kiss, and with a twinkle of tears in her eyes, brick whispered in her ear "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back,

THE END

There, that's it. They lived! Lol

I do have a sequel planned, but let me know whether you want that or not. I would personally like to do one anyway heh.

But anyways, review!

PS: sorry about all the name changes! I wanted to stick with I'm.Sorry.I.Can't.Be.Perfect, but I thought that sounded a teensy bit depressive. And my friend changed it to Laydee Pusseekat. I think that's well chavvy, so, after changing my password, I decided on .So Sinful. And am gonna keep it at that!


End file.
